Fate Brought Us Together?
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: Drama Love,Jealousy,school life and more!The RRBZ are going to the same school as the PPGZ!Events happen and couples start to fight!What wiil happen to the 3 couples!Find out in this exciting story! (This is my second story the first story is called "Forbidden Love")Sometimes its T only because of tha language I use xD Please type a review and tell me how im doing! - thank chu!
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

**Me:ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?I keep writing this over and over and it wont save!**

**Brick:Shut up kitty and start the story.**

**Me:Shut up brick!your not supposed to come out yet!**

**Brick:I don't freaking care!Now start the story Kitty!**

**Me:Don't rush me and stop calling me kitty idiot!**

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

Mojo:Boys you will go to school starting tomorrow morning on Monday.

Butch:School!School is a pain!You gotta wake up early

Boomer:Get dressed properly

Brick:AND Study!It's boring as hell!

Mojo:You will go to school so you can figure out who the PPGZ's are Mojo!

Brick:What if we say...NO NO NO!

Mojo:No video games for a year Mojo!

RRBZ's:OKAY OKAY WE'LL GO TO SCHOOL!

Mojo:Thats what I thought!Now change cloths and make up names Mojo!

In head:damn this is a pain and we gotta deal with the PPGZ's too!

Mojo leaves the room.

Brick:I already know what we're wearing for school but what about the names?

Butch and Boomer:Cant think of any so far...

Brick:DAMNIT!

Boomer:I got it!

Butch and Brick look at Boomer

Boomer:Damn I T!

Brick:^-^'' bro...

Butch:..THAT IS STUPID BOOMER!

Boomer:s-sorry I was only trying to help...

Brick:Boomer should be Boom...

Boomer agreed with the name.

"But what about us?"Butch asked me

"Umm idk yet..."I was thinking deep in thought

"Umm Butch should be Butcher?"Boomer asked

"Yeah that works"Butch agreed

"Now what about me.."

"Brickster?"Butch said (LOL sorry I'm really bad at this xD)

"Yeah that works"I nodded

"Its night already we should go to bed now"Boomer said and we all agreed

* * *

**Me:Well I only did this chapter for one day lol xD **

**Brick:Dont stop there Kitty!Get your ass to type the rest of the story!**

**Me:Brick -_- NO!**

**Brick:Get your ass to type!This chapter is to short so far!**

**Me:Okay okay geez .**

* * *

**next morning Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and so did Butch and Boomer.

"When the hell did I get an alarm clock!?"I yelled unplugging the alarm clock.

"Damn its only 7:30 AM!Do we have to get up this damn early"Butch fell off his bed and stood up rubbing his head.

"Lets just get this damn school day over with."Boomer said getting cloths and Butch also got dressed and ate breakfast.  
We walked out of the house and when we turned a curve a girl with orange hair bumped into me dropping all her books.

"Ah sorry about that."I helped the girl and she also apologized.

"Momoko hurry up we're gonna be late for school!"a girl with black spiky hair yelled at the girl who's named "Momoko"Then a girl with blonde hair ran up to us and apologized to us.

"No,no its fine..perfectly fine.."Boomer said to the blond they ran to school.

"What the hell guys?Whats with the nice attitude of yours?"Butch asked us while we walked to school.

"Well the RRBZ are mean so I acted nice which made me gag."I said Butch and Boomer were laughing.

When we arrived at school we went in our class room and saw the three girls we bumped into.

"Yo I'm Brickster those two are Butcher and Boom"The girls had hearts in their eyes except the blondie,orange head and the girl with black spiky hair.

The class introduced them selves and the orange head is Momoko,the blondie is Miyako and the black spiked hair girl is Koaru.

"Okay boys take a seat on those three empty chair next to Momoko,Miyako and Koaru please."The teacher said.I ended up sitting next to Momoko,Boomer next to Miyako and Butch next to Koaru.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

* * *

We had three new guys today and a boy named Brickster sat next to me who kept throwing notes to me in practically every class we were both in there was only one class we weren't in though.I finally got annoyed and read one of his notes

Note:Hey Babe wanna hang out during lunch?

I wrote back:Sorry but I eat lunch with Miyako and Koaru...DONT CALL ME BABE!

He wrote back:Aw come on babe you know you love me

I wrote back:Shut up Brickster!I don't love you!I HATE YOU!

Then the bell finally rang for lunch ,Koaru and Miyako were on our usual spot eating our lunch by a tree.

"God Butcher kept throwing me notes in every class we were in!"Koaru said looking annoyed

"Boom seemed really nice to me."Miyako said blushing a bit.

"Brickster kept doing that to me too Koaru!I read one note and he called me babe!If I could I would kill those bastards!"I Butcher,Brickster and Boom walked up to us.

"Who's the bastard?"Brickster asked glaring at me.

"YOUR THE BASTARD!"I said glaring back at boys sat across from us eating their lunch.

"Ohhh is that a piece of cake?!"I asked staring at Brickster's lunch

"Hm?Oh yeah it is I have two pieces want a piece?Oh Butcher has a piece too."Brickster said giving me a piece of his cake.

"Butcher what type of cake do you have?"I asked staring at Butcher

"Umm...Chocolate...want it?"He asked me and I nodded so he gave me a piece.I ate both pieces.

"mm so good I love sweets I just can resist them."I said smiling

"Really?Me too!"Me and Brickster were having our conversation while Koaru had her with Butcher and Miyako with after awhile the school bell rang and we all went to and Brickster were passing notes to each other until the teacher took them away.

* * *

**After school...**

* * *

"Hey wanna hang out at my house?"I asked Brickster and he and Butcher ended up coming with us,when we arrived at home we ate some cake and talked for a bit.

"We should all go on a triple date!"Miyako said

"Wait what?None of us are dating Miyako."I said staring at Miyako

"Oh hehe me and Boom are uhh...um...we're dating."Miyako said blushing

"Wow congratulations..."I said smiling at Boom and Bubbles

"Ick!I'm not into lovey-dovey stuff!"Buttercup said pretending to gag and Butcher laughed.

"How about we all go to the cafe tomorrow?"I asked and everyone nodded.

* * *

**Me:Well than I'll be adding drama to this story sooner or later!heh  
**

**Momoko:I', guessing Love Drama?**

**Me:Well how did you know missy?**

**Momoko:Because Miyako and Boom are already dating so that leaves me or/and with the drama...**

**Koaru:WHAT?!I dont wanna be part of this drama!**

**Me:Well to bad!**

**Boom:Oh isn't the d-**

**Me:*covers Boom's mouth with my hand*I said NO SPOILERS!**

**Brickster:Didn't Boom try spoiling something on the story "Fobidden Love"too?**

**Me:yes it seems like Boom is the person that spoils things!**

**Miyako:Dont say that about him *puffs cheeks out***

**Me:Well I'll start working on my next chappie ASAP!**

**Brickster:You better be Kitty!**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Blossom:**


	2. Chapter 2 The Triple Date!

_**Me**_**:Hello peeps I'm back!I checked my email and I'm actually very happy since I got some followers!Even if its only one it made me happy! Thank you!**

**Butcher:Okay okay they get it!Now start the story already!**

**Me:Butcher?What happened to Brickster?**

**Butcher:I dont know but I decided to say it instead of him!**

**Momoko:Butcher we have a problem...Koaru's in trouble!**

**Butcher:WHAT?!What happened?!WHERE IS SHE?!**

**Momoko:I was kidding she's just sleeping**

**Me:Okay lets start the chappie!My OC (Own Charecter) is Kat!She might be in the story idk xD**

* * *

**Kat's P.O.V**

* * *

While I walked by the cafe I saw my three best friends and 3 other boys with them!It seems like they were on a date!I decided to spy a bit on them so I went in the cafe and sat in a booth behind them so I could listen better.

"I want a strawberry shortcake,a strawberry sundae,etc.,etc."A voice which I presumed is Momoko.

"I want the same as she said!"An unfimiliar voice said.

~Momoko's date I think...~

"I just want a strawberry sundae please"two voices said at the same time.

~Miyako and her date?~

"Strawberry shortcake!"Two voices said.

~Koaru and..DATE!?Koaru would NEVER date a guy!Well she might but...~

A waitress took my order and brought it to phone started to ring so I answered it.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey Kat the dance is coming up and I was wondering..."

~Ah this is Kirito!(Not the one from Forbidden Love)~

"You were wondering?"I asked

"If..you could come to the dance with me?"He said nervously

"Really?Sure I dont mind going to the dance with you!"I answered excitedly

"R-Really?Thats great!See you at the dance tomorrow"Then he hang up.I put my phone away and walked out of the cafe forgetting I was supposed to spy on Miyako,Koaru and Momoko.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

"Really?Sure I dont mind going to the dance with you!"We heard a voice say excitedly

"Dance?"I said mumbling under my breath

"Oh yeah tomorrow is the dance isn't it."Momoko said staring out the window finishing her last bite.

"Boom can you come to the dance with me?"Miyako asked and Boomer happily accepted.

"Momoko wanna come with me to the dance?Or do you have a date already?"I asked staring at Momoko

"N-No I dont have a date yet...sure I dont mind coming with you."She replyed looked at Koaru and before he said anything she said.

"Nope,I'm the DJ so I cant."Koaru had her hands behind her back.

"Ohh DJ?Nice.I'll be watching you from the side lines."Butch said smiling at Koaru.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

* * *

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Our belt started to sound.

"Brb!"I said running to the bathroom.

"I gotta go too!"Koaru said while running to the bathroom with me

"I-I'll go see what's wrong with them..."Miyako walked than ran to the bathroom.

"Geez wrong timing!"I said while transforming

"You got that right."Buttercup said annoyed

"Girls its the Gang Green Gang..."Bubbles said walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the cafe carefully making sure the boys didnt see us.

~I hope they dont see us!~

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

* * *

I saw the PPGZ fly off some where at the corner of my eyes.

"Hey guys lets go see what the PPGZ's are up to!"Brick and Butch followed the PPGZ and Bubbles turned around noticing us.

~She looks so much like Miyako...no I cant beleive its her!~

"What do you want Rowdyruff's?"Bubbles said looking a bit annoyed.

"Girls..The Gang Green Gang stopped and disappeared..."Buttercup said and also turning around

"Oh now we have new trouble..."Blossom looked really annoyed

"Boys...lets do it!"Brick said and we attacked the PPGZ head dogged my attack and kicked me in the stomach while she dodged.

"You've gotten pretty good for the past two years we were gone"I smirked at Bubbles

"But we werent gone for two years for nothing!"I quickly attacked Bubbles multiple times.

**(I wanna make this fight end quickly so uhh yeah you could say "That was a lame battle" LOL xD )**

Bubbles dodged some and attacked me after I took a quick rest.I was pushed on the hard road and coughed some blood up but wiped it away.I flew towards Bubbles as fast I could and slammed her through some buildings.I looked to my side and saw the other two PPGZ in the same condition as I held in the throat and had some bruises and was scratched up.

* * *

_**Brick's **_**P.O.V**

* * *

I saw a green and blue light.

~Did those two kill them?!~I thought panicking a bit but...that wasn't what we saw...Miyako...and Koaru...

"B-Buttercup...Bubbles..."Blossom managed to say.

~If those two are Miyako and Koaru...then Blossom is...~I didnt even want to finish the and Boomers faces were pale as a ghost.I let go of Blossom and she flew over to the other two carrying them on her back and after awhile they were completly out of stood there for a few minutes and slowly flew home.

* * *

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

* * *

When I arrived at home I put Miyako and Koaru on their beds.I texted Brickster that I had to go home and he replied "Okay we had to go home anyways."I deactivated my transformation and got an AID kit for emergency's like these.I healed Miyako and Koaru to see which wounds I couldn't heal.I ended up healing all of their wounds and suprised myself since they had cuts,bruises and blood all over awhile I started to blackout,the last thing I heard was Koaru's voice.

"Momoko!"She looked really pale.

When I woke up and looked around.I saw myself in a pink dress that was right above my knee with a bow wrapped around my waist,my hair was braided and tied up in a bun,I had on lip gloss,light pink eye shadow,mascara and a tad bit of blush on.

"You woke up at the right time Momoko!You were out for awhile so we started to worry but you quickly healed and we dressed you up for the dance!"Miyako said happily.

"Umm...thanks?"I said hugging Miyako back.

"Koaru already went to the dance since she had to go!"Miyako and I walked out of the door.I was a bit confused but I got my memories back after arrived at the dance and saw Boom waiting for smiled but it looked like it was a forced smile.

"Miyako are you okay?"I asked and she just nodded

~I think they're hiding something from me...~I was wondering when I saw Brickster my mind went blank and I blushed a bit.I dont know how to describe how Brickster looked...

~He looks so hot...~Brickster waved to me and I waved started to play but Koaru wasn't on stage yet since the slow dance was first and the crazy dancing was always last (LOL).Me and Brickster started to dance and it felt like forever while we were dancing.I was gazing in his eyes and he gazed at lips started to get closer and closer until our lips short kiss felt like eternity!I was blushing and hid my face we walked outside and sat on a bench blushing like ALOT.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V**

* * *

When me and Boom or should I say Boomer were dancing we kept an eye on Momoko.I already forgave Boomer since we were already dating and he kept apologizing and suprisingly Koaru forgave the RRBZ's too.

**Flash back**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door.

"I'll get it...Momoko is sleeping from healing us right now Miyako..."Koaru said with a weak she opened the door it was Boom,Brickster and Butcher.

"Oh Momoko's sleeping right now but you could come in if you want."Koaru said so the boys sat on a couch and they looked pale.I sat next to Koaru on a different couch.

"We have to tell you something...but first I need Koaru tied up..."Butcher said so we did as he said but Koaru looked really annoyed.

"Okay...we're the..."Silence fell upon us...

"The Rowdyruff Boys..."Brickster said said silently.

"W-what?"I asked looking pale and confused while Koaru looked pissed off ready to kill anyone.

"WHAT!?"Koaru yelled.

"Shh!We dont want Momoko to wake up!"I barely managed to say.

"But why did you attack us?!We were almost killed...espicially Momoko who was able to heal us after all that damage."Koaru was giving the RRBZ her death glare.

"We never knew it was you three!We held a grudge against you for the past two years we were gone."Brick said his face looking pale as a ghost.

"We're sorry!If we heal Momoko will you forgive us?!We'll never harm anyone ever again!Just forgive us and we'll stop all the evil things!"All three RRBZ boys said.

"Oh it'll take more than tha-"Koaru started but I cut her off

"Koaru forgive them already...this is Momoko we're talking about...we need them to heal her since we don't have the power to..."I said silently giving her a glare.

"It'll take awhile for us to calm down but we might forgive you...but i don't know how we'll tell Momoko about this..."Everyone became silent.I noticed that Koaru already broke the 10 ropes we tied around her she was clenching her fist to stop herself from beating the living hell out of the three RRBZ.

"Momoko might be the leader of our group but she's the most emotional rarely shows her emotions to anyone...including us"I said staring at Momoko who was laying on the walked over to her and started healing her.

"Brick is also the only one in our group that's able to heal too."Butch silently said.

"I'm done healing her."Brick said after some hours passed by.

"We should be going now it's getting late...see you at the dance."Boomer said smiling they walked out the door and closed it.

**End of Flash back  
**

When I saw Momoko and Brick kiss,my face went pale and so did Boomer's.

"Oh no.."I whispered looking at Boomer with a worried look.

"It'll be harder for her now...how will Brick tell her..."Boomer whispered watched as Brick and Momoko walked out of the building,we quietly followed awhile Brick said something to Momoko which was proabably something like "I'm Brick from the RRBZ." or 's face went pale...

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V**

* * *

My face went pale after Brickster or should I say Brick finished his sentence.

~H-He's from the Rowdyruff...~I just stood there shocked not knowing what to do or hugged me.

"I'm sorry Momoko if I knew you were Blossom I wouldn't have attacked you."He quietly whispered to me.I tried holding my emotions in but every time he apologized a tear drop would come awhile I just couldn't stop crying and hid my face in his chest.

"W-Why *sniff* y-your so *sniff* different *sniff* than *sniff* Brick from *sniff* the Rowdyruff"I barely managed to say.

"Momoko...I love you..."He whispered to me.

"I-I *sniff*I.."After while I calmed down and looked up at him.

"I lo-"Before I could say anything else he kissed felt like eternity when we were kissing for awhile he smiled and I smiled back.

"Lets go back before everyone gets worried about us."Brick whispered and picked me up bridal style and carried me back in the and Koaru ran up to me with worried looks on their face.

"Dont worry I'm fine."I happily said to smiled back then Butch came out of nowhere and picked Koaru up.

"Time to go DJ mode!"Butch said to Koaru and carried her up the stage.

"Koaru and Butch are dating. They dont get along though."Miyako whispered and giggled. Koaru started to go DJ mode,and we all danced to the music.

* * *

**Me:Well then...that was uhh...idk xD  
**

**Momoko:That was crazy as hell!**

**Koaru:Butch you better stop or- *is kissed by Butch***

**Butch:or else what?*runs away from Koaru*  
**

**Koaru:I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases Butch around***

**Me:Well then..lets get out of here!**

**Brick:Yo Kitty where'd you go?I didnt see you at the dance.**

**Me:STOP CALLING ME KITTY!**

**Momoko:Yeah where were you?I haven't seen you in school awhile either.**

**Miyako:Me either.**

**Me:Uhh...Kat is no longer avalible at this moment ^.^'' *runs away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:OKAY!We are back and in the game!**

**Brick:Kitty it's only been like some hours since you've kept your readers waiting.**

**Me:Well if I was a reader and waited that long it would be torture.**

**Brick:Wow Kitty you must be a bookworm.**

**Blossom:Is there a problem with being a bookworm?**

**Brick:No babe...not at all...**

**Butch:Just start the freaking story!**

**Buttercup:For once I agree with Butch!**

**Me:Fine,fine I'll start it...**

* * *

**Kat P.O.V**

* * *

I walked in the building where the dance was supposed to take place and saw Kirito dancing with Krista.I just stood there staring at them...

"Wow...I knew I didn't have a chance..."I whispered to myself and sat down.

"Kat?!Oh my gosh its been so long!"Momoko said excitedly and ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Where have you been?"Miyako asked

"Yeah we haven't seen you for awhile."Koaru said sitting next to me.

"Hospital..."I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us we would've visited."Koaru said staring at me.

"H-Hospital what happened?"Miyako asked looking concerned.

"Oh stress because of school and know me."I replied forcing a introduced me to the boys they were dating and we got to know about each I saw Kirito walking towards us I got nervous.

"Hey Kat I've been waiting for you."Kirito said smiling at me.

"H-Hey Kiri."I said forcing a smile.A slow dance music came on and the girls and boys went to the dance floor to dance (lol).

"S-so wanna dance with me?"Kirito asked.

"Really?Me?What about Krista?"I asked staring at him.

"Oh you saw that...she asked me and I said yes because you weren't here yet."He said looking nervous.

"Oh...Well umm sure I guess..."I replied and took his we walked on the dance floor I saw Krista rolling her eyes at me.I started to smile.

"Kat can I ask you something on the roof?"Kirito asked me.

"Sure."I walked upstairs to the roof stared at me and I stared a him.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked looking nervous and blushing.I smiled and hugged him.

"YES!I've been waiting for you to ask me for so long!"I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Really?Since when?"He asked kissing me back.

"Um...since Elementary School some days after we first met."I answered kissed me on the lips.I was a bit suprised but broke the kiss and went downstairs holding hands.

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V**

* * *

When the music ended I saw Kirito and Kat coming from the roof holding hands.I smiled and looked at Momoko and was also smiling and Koaru had on her Yuck-Lovey-Dovey-Stuff me and momoko just sat next to Kat and she seemed happier than last time we talked to her.

"So did he ask you out?"I asked excitedly.

"Yes and we are now boyfriend and girlfriend!"She ,Momoko and I squealed.

"Can you stop that!It's hurting my ears."Koaru said.

"Like you can talk!You and Butcher are going out!You're in looooove."Momoko said and we all giggled except Koaru who was blushing.

"I only said yes because he isn't like the rest of the boys who would ask my out and don't even know that much about me!"Koaru replied blushing even awhile we all decided to go we got home we changed in to our pajamas and went straight to our room.I lay on my bed and started to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams a good night sleep."A voice said right before I went to sleep.I started to have a bad feeling.

* * *

**Me:Sorry it was so short xD I keep getting lazy because before I save it my computer shuts down so I get annoyed xD  
**

**Bubbles:Well atleast you wrote something.**

**Blossom:Yup something is better than nothing.**

**Brick:Sure but a long chapter is better than a short chapter.**

**Butch:OH!You just got served!**

**Blossom:Well a short chapter is better than no chapter! *high fives B.C. and Brick***

**Boomer:OH!YOU just got served.**

**Bubbles:Hehe.**

**Me:Well I wont be able to make the chapters as fast as usual.**

**Buttercup:Why not Kat?**

**Me:Because I'm busy with stuff!**

**Butch:What kind of "stuff"?**

**Me:Just stuff you dont need to know about.**

**Brick:We do need to know :l**

**Me:No,no you don't!**

**Blossom:Aw please Kat?**

**Me:Sorry I cant tell even you girls :l**


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

**Me:Hey,hey,hey!Whats up everyone?!**

**Butch:Nothing much.**

**Bubbles:Kat your back!Where have you been?**

**Me:Well I had to babysit some neighbors to earn some money xD**

**Buttercup:That must've been annoying!**

**Butch:Yeah kids are annoying.**

**Blossom:No they're not!**

**Bubbles:Blossom they aren't annoying to you because you get along with them.**

**Buttercup:Yeah the kids cry when I'm around and they pull Bubble's hair!**

**Me:Well me and Blossom are good with the kids.**

**Brick:So am I!**

**Blossom:Really?Then why don't you help us babysit some kids this week!**

**Me:Yeah it'll be really helpful!**

**Brick:Um how about N-**

**Butch:Yeah he'd love to!**

**Brick:Woah hold on a sec I said N-**

**Boomer:Yeah kids love playing with Brick!**

**Me:Great!**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

* * *

Early in the morning I visited Koaru's house. When I walked in her room she wasn't there. I checked Momoko's and Miyako's room but they were still asleep. So I checked the rest of the house and she wasn't there!

~I have a bad feeling about this.~I thought to myself while flying back home.

"Wake your lazy ass's up!" I yelled waking Boomer and Brick up.

"What do you want so early in the morning?!"Brick asked looking annoyed.

"Yeah is there anything wrong Butch?"Boomer asked.

"Well Koaru is missing!"I told them they looked shocked.

"What do you mean she's missing?We have to tell Miyako and Momoko!"Boomer exclaimed

"I checked her room and she wasn't there, Miyako and Momoko were still asleep! and no!"I told Boomer.

"What do you mean no?! We have to look for her!" Brick yelled.

"Momoko no but Miyako is fine. Momoko and Kat are busy babysitting this whole week!"I replied.

"I'll make sure they don't suspect anything."Brick said sighing.

"I'll tell Miyako and we'll start searching for her."Boomer exclaimed.

"Okay everyone scatter!"Brick said. Boomer woke Miyako up and told her what happened. Brick waited on the couch for Momoko to wake up. We started our search party right after Miyako got ready.

* * *

_**Brick's P.O.V**_

* * *

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Momoko to wake up.

~Koaru was probably kidnapped since Miyako doesn't know where she is.~ I thought.I heard Momoko's foot step. When she saw me she was staring at me.

"Brick what are you doing in my house?"Momoko asked me.

"Well I heard you were babysitting and decided to help you and Kat.' I answered.

"I never thought you'd say that." Momoko said staring at me. There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Hi Brickster good morning. Momoko it's time to go and babysit."Kat said walking in the house smiling and giving me a warm greeting. Momoko nodded and we all left the house.

"It's really nice of you to help us babysit Brickster. These kids are trouble." Kat said smiling. When we arrived at the house we walked in and saw the Living Room a total mess!

~Damn what the hell is this place a dumpster?~ I thought to myself.

"Sorry about the mess Kat and Momoko!I'll be back in 5 hours!" A beautiful lady said to us and got in a car driving away. It's like she didn't notice me at all! She probably didn't.(I forgot to mention they had two weeks off of school) Momoko whistled with her mouth really loud and 6 kids lined up in front of us.

" is here!"A young girl said smiling.

~Blossom?Why would they call her Blossom!That's her PPGZ form!~I thought to and Kat introduced us to the 6 kids.

Rosey:6 years old with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Shou:8 years old white hair and white eyes. (Naturally like that)

Alan:6 years old with black hair and orange mixed with yellow eyes.

Mist:9 years old with light purple hair and pink eyes.

"They love to act childish which what makes them troublesome but special in a way."Momoko said smiling.

"Wanna play a game?"Kat asked.

"Yes!"All six yelled out.

"But first we have to clean up so we can play."Kat said smiling. We started to clean as fast as we could. We looked at the living room and it looked ALOT better.

~Well now I know it isn't a dumpster~I thought to myself smiling.

"I wanna play with Blossom!" They all yelled out.

"They must love you Momoko."I said staring at her.

"Yeah she's their favorite."Kat said smiling at Momoko.

"Shou can you play with Brickster?He's helping me and Kat today."Momoko asked Alan with a smile.

"Yes!"Alan replied jumping on my back.

"Alan,Rosey who do you want to play with today?"Kat asked. They just pointed at her. She smiled and took them outside.

"Well Mist it seems like you're stuck with me again."Momoko said smiling at Mist.

"We keep Shou and Mist together since they always play with each other."Momoko said to me.

"What do you say we practice with your powers?"Momoko said looking at Mist and Shou.

"Yay!" Mist smiled. "Awesome!" Shou exclaimed getting off my back.

"Explain to me Momoko."I said looking at Momoko.

"Mist and Shou are special. They have powers kind of like the PPGZ but they dont transform. The kids call me Blossom because I look a lot like her. Mist and Shou are the only one's that know I'm actually Blossom." Momoko explained while we walked through a secret door and in a secret room. She transformed into Blossom and smiled at the two kids.

"Intresting..." I murmured.

"This is Brick from the RRBZ kids."Blossom told Mist and Shou.

"Awesome!" Shou said smiling at me.

"The RRBZ are evil though!" Mist said staring at Blossom.

"They've changed though. They stopped doing bad things and did good things instead." Blossom explained to Mist which made her relax.

"Okay start practice! Shou you're target is Brick and Mist I'm your target!" Blossom yelled out.

"Wait wha-"I was confused and saw something white coming towards me. I dodged it.

"Oh so you control the light I see..."I was impressed for a kid to get rare powers and a rare element!

"Oh you seem to know a lot about us!"Shou smiled attacking me. I dodged his attacks.

"All you have to do is dodge their attacks! You can't attack them!" Blossom yelled out while dodging a red and purple attack. This kept going on for 2 hours then we took a break and walked out of the secret room.

"I'm so glad you came Brick. It's so much easier than being attacked by two people at the same time." Momoko said smiling at me.

"I'm impressed with Shou though he's pretty good at controlling his power." I smiled back at we saw the living room we sighed. It looked like a dumpster AGAIN.

"Kat what did you do?" Momoko asked staring at Kat.

"W-well we were playing and they started to get out of control but I couldn't stop them." Kat said blushing from started to clean the Living room again and when we were done the mom came back home.

"Oh thank you so much everyone." She thanked us and we walked back home.I followed Momoko to her house and told her what happened with Koaru.

"..."She stayed silent.

"They should've been home by now...I wonder if they got kidnapped too."I said looking concerned.

"We should search for them in the morning."I told momoko and she nodded.

"You can stay with me tonight just in case one of us get kidnapped."Momoko told me. We walked in her room and turned the lights off laying on the bed.I hugged her and fell asleep even though it took awhile for me to fall asleep.

* * *

**Me:I know I know it was short but I just couldn't think of anything else.**

**Brick:Well start thinking!**

**Blossom:Take your time Kat it's fine.**

**Me:Its so quiet without the two couples that argued. *sighs***

**Brick:Yeah it does...**

**Blossom:I'm worried...we'll find them soon though.**

**Me:I don't like this..its so...so...quiet!**

**Brick:Shut up.**

**Me:YOU shut up!**

**Blossom:*sighs***

**Me:Well I'll start the next chappie...umm...**

**Brick:Umm?**

**Me:Well lets just say not very soon ^-^''**


	5. Chapter 5 Bubbles and Boomer!

**Me:Okay Sorry I've been gone for like sooo long!**

**Butch:No no it's fine I got a good vacation from your annoyance.**

**Me:Oh shut up.**

**Brick:oh kitty's back! How've ya been my little kitty kat?**

**Me:Brick you shut up too!Stop calling me kitty!**

**Blossom:Welcome back Kat!**

**Me:Thanks Bloss.I named this document "Forbidden Love chapter 8...BUT IM TO LAZY!" but I decided to do the "Fate brought us together?"Since its like soo easy and stuff well not really but easier xD**

**Butch:*whispers*Slacker**

**Me:I heard that butch! *hits his head***

**Butch:*rubs head* what was that for?**

**Me:Nothing really.I'm just to lazy to do any hard work, I'll get more motivation and active when school starts.**

**Buttercup:Doesn't school make you lose your energy and stuff?**

**Me:Well yeah but I ride the bus so I regain my energy.**

**Blossom:Oh...**

**Me:Anyways!I'm starting the story before one of my fanfiction bestfriend Jesusfreak753 lectures me until I fall asleep LOL xD ya'll should thank her because she motivated...well kinda forced me LOL to write this chapter for all my readers xD**

**Brick:MOVING ON!**

**Me:Wait!I still have to t-**

* * *

**Miyako's/Bubble's P.O.V**

* * *

Boomer knocked on my window and I woke up.

~What does Boomer want at this time of morning?It's early~I thought to myself getting out of bed yawning and opening the window to let Boomer in.

"Miyako. Koaru's missing..."He sat on my bed and got straight to the point.

"What?How?Why?We have to tell Momoko."I panicked.

"Brick is handling her right have to keep this quiet from will tell her eventually though."He said hugging me to try and calm me down.

"O-okay."I said.

"Butch is already searching for have to help him too."He said letting me go. I nodded. I got dressed in the bathroom and we used my window to fly out. I quietly closed the window. I saw Brick,Kat and Momoko below us.

~I hope Koaru's alright~I thought to myself.

"Lets start from the forest of green."I told nodded and we flew there. When we arrived we sat down to catch our breath.

"It's best for us to stick together. Just to be cautions."I nodded. We started to search the whole forest keeping our guards up. We bumped into Butch after searching a cave.

"I'll continue searching here you two start searching at the forest of blue."Butch ordered us after we took a quick break.

~I dont like him ordering us around like this very much but we have to find Koaru...~I thought to myself.

"Alright...be careful Butch dont let your guard down." Boomer told Butch before departing. We flew to the forest the leaves were mysteriously blue and alwaysed bloomed no matter what season. Kind of like the forest of green except its green not blue. We started off with a cave. When we went inside the entrance was closed up.

"What happened?!"I asked Boomer.

"I dont know. Someone must'ave trapped us."Boomer replied holding me close to him.

"Stay with me at all cost. Dont leave my side even for a moment."He told me.

"O-Ok."I said hugging his arm. We went deeper into the cave hoping to find an exit. I had a bad feeling every time a minute passed. I felt like someone was watching us. Boomer seemed to have taken noticed too.

"You are searching for Koaru are you not?" A voice suddenly asked us.

"Why do you want to know?!"Boomer asked the voice.

"Just answer me!"The voice became rough

"Y-Yes...we are."I answered becoming scared.

"Why'd you answer him?"Boomer asked me looking confused.

"I-I'm sorry..."I said looking at him.

"It's nothing to apologize about."He said smiling.

"Very well..." The voice said.

"Stay close to me Miyako...I'm having a very bad feeling.."Boomer said hugging me.

"ATTACK!"The voice suddenly yelled out.

"Just don't kill them..."The voice said. If we weren't being hit by knives and arrows right now I would've laughed but apparently I wasn't in the situation to laugh.

"B-Boomer!"I yelled out. Boomer shielded me from the attacks but the attacks kept coming. It was endless! A knife pierced Boomer's back. He started to bleed.

"Ahh!" Boomer screamed in pain.

"Boomer!Let me go!"I screamed tears going down my face.

"I-I cant!I'll protect you with me life...Miyako...I love you..."Boomer said smiling at me.

"I-I *sniffle* I love you too Boomer."I said. Boomer collapsed.

"B-Boomer!"I yelled out. The attacks kept coming. Each one more painful than the last.

~I can't transform, the knives and arrows would interuppt...what should I do!?~I thought to myself. After getting hit by knives and arrows that felt like forever I started to lose my concious. Boomer and I already lost to much blood.

"B-Boomer..."Was the last thing I said before completely blacking out.

* * *

**Me:Well that chapter was short wasn't it...**

**Butch:Yes!Now get your lazy ass and start the next chapter!**

**Me:It isn't that easy you know...**

**Brick:Okay so me and Momoko are sleeping while everyone else is in danger?! That is sooo not cool kitty.**

**Me:Oh be quiet I wrote this as fast as I can...not really..**

**Blossom:I'm worried about everyone :l**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm sorry about this chappie

**Me:Wahhhhh!**

**Brick:Yo what's up kitty?**

**Blossom:You seem upset...**

**Me:I-I made a mistake and got this story and that other story mixed up T-T**

**Brick:Well everyone makes mistakes kitty.**

**Me:B-but whoever read the other story first is reading the same thing!**

**Blossom:Why dont you start the next chapter than!**

**Brick:Blossom seems to be in a bad mood...dont mind her kitty.**

**Blossom:OH I AM JUST FINE!**

**Brick:It's fine kitty just start the next chapter and I'm sure everyone'll forgive you...i think**

**Me:thank you brick T-T I'll get started on the next chapter soon..hopefully...**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V Just a reminder- Boomer and Bubbles were attacked in a cave at the forest of blue...**

* * *

When Bubbles and Boomer flew away to search in the forest of blue I started to get a bad feeling.

~I hope you dont get into trouble Boomer and Bubbles...Koaru...I'm coming for you...just wait for me...~ I thought to myself continuing to search through the forest of green. I came upon a huge old giant tree. It looked kinda like a tree house to me. I walked in the tree and searched the whole place. Throwing books,cans,bottles,clocks and other materials around. I tried to throw the last book on the book shelf away but instead the shelf moved downwards, revealing stairs.

"Hm...weird..."I mumbled walking down the stairs and checking the walls for anything usefull to help me figure out where Koaru was. I put my hand on the wall and I saw arrows around me. I dodged them all.

"Damn that's an old trap but they came pretty damn fast." I said continuing farther down the stairs.

~When the hell do these stairs lead to and how long are they?!~ I thought to myself. I saw something green on a torch that helped light the way. My eyes widened.

~KOARU MUST BE DOWN THERE!~ I thought to myself. I grabbed the green fabric and flew down the stairs as fast as I could.

~Koaru I'm coming!~ I flew even faster. I saw a door. I kicked the door down and flew in the room.

"KOARU!? IF YOU'RE HERE ANSWER ME! KOARU!"I yelled out looking around. I heard a moaning sound.

"Koaru?!"I flew towards the sound and find Koaru laying on the floor with bruises and scratches all over her. Her head was bleeding to. Anger started to build up inside of me.

"I'm gonna kill those son of a b-" I was interuptted by a strange voice, yet fimiliar.

"Hello Butch..."He said. His voice was rough and cold.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?SHOW YOUR SELF!?OR ELSE-"I started off.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!"I yelled out. He smirked.

"You would do that even if I did show my why the hell would I do that."He said.I heard a girly giggle.

~More of them?!Damn it.~I thought. Buttercup groaned a bit more.I picked her up which caused her to wake up and jump off going "Defense/Killing Mode"

"Well,well seems like little Buttercup is finally awake."The girly voice said. Buttercup looked pissed off.

"SHUT UP KAT!"Buttercup yelled out.

"Kat?!"I was confused.

~Isn't Kat you're friend?Isn't she a class mate?Doesn't she go to our school?!Well duh since she's a class- There's no time for this.~ I shook my head.

"wait what?" I asked confused.

"Seems like wittle Butch is confused."Kat laughed and came out from the shadows. I also got pissed.

"Kat shut up!"I yelled.

"Now, now lets not anger them."A boy came out of the shadows too. It was Yugi.

"Yugi?!Kat why are you with him?!I thought you were with Kirito!"Buttercup yelled out.

"Kirito?"She burst out laughing.

"No way!I wouldn't even THINK about dating him! He's so annoying!"She said. For some reason she looked different last I saw her...

~Oh right!She had brown hair and hazel she has purple hair and white eyes.~I was even more confused!

"What the hell!You look nothing like Kat!"I said. Buttercup sighed.

"You aren't Kat are you?...you're Kat's older sister Kris!" (I dont really have and older sister okay xD ) B.C. said looking even more pissed.

"She has an older sister?I thought she'd be like Kat than."I said staring at Kris.

"No Kris is evil because of an incident." Buttercup sighed.

"DONT BUNCH ME UP WITH HER!She doesn't know what I had to go through!"Kris looked pissed too.

"Calm down Kris."Yugi said sighing.

"We didn't come here to talk all friendly anyways. We have a serious matter."Yugi looked serious.

"You could've asked them than!Not kidnap them!"I yelled.

"Would you think Buttercup even agree to talk to us...we have a bad past together so its not like I had any choice!" Yugi sighed again.

"We need you're help. If you don't help us we'll just get Bubble's and Blossom's help."Kris said.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTERS!"Buttercup yelled out.

"Well Yuki already went to go get Boomer and Bubbles, I dont think he went easy on them though..."Yugi said looking a bit concerned.

"And Flora went to go get Brick and Blossom."Kris said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!Those are THE worst people to get them!"Buttercup yelled out.

"But they didnt let them but they just flew off without our permission."Yugi explained.

"Enough about this! Let's split up. Kris and Buttercup get Bubbles and Boomer. Me and Yugi will go an get Brick and Blossom."I order them.

"You can't order u-"Kris started off but Yugi silenced her by putting his hand up.

"Lets go."Yugi said. Buttercup punched straight through the ceilings and flew up. We followed her outside.

"Bubbles and Boomer are at the Forest of Blue in a cave, there's only one cave though so it shouldn't be to hard."Yugi gave them the information and we all parted and started to run. We couldn't fly because we were out of energy to fly and longer. (It's just to make this longer okay xD )

* * *

**Me:Sorry about that...I didnt make any changes since I'm not even supposed to be on the computer yet xD**

**Brick:Kitty stay in bed!You'll fever might get worst!**

**Me:Oh I'm fine honest so you don-**

**Blossom:YEAH!So just leave her alone she'll be JUST fine!**

**Me:Y-yeah... :o**

**Brick:...O-O''**

**Me:W-well I'll get started on the n-next ch-chapter soon...**


	7. I HAVE NEWS!(That you might not like)

**Me:Hey,hey hey!**

**Brick:Why do you seem so happy...**

**Me:I'm not supposed oh I know I know...**

**Boomer:It seems like Kitty Kat only informs Brick with what's happening...**

**Butch:Somethings going on between you two!**

**Me:NO!AW HELL NO!**

**Brick:You didn't have to deny it so strongly... *sulks***

**Me:Oh be quiet.**

**Butch:GET TO THE POINT!**

**Me:Okay,okay...**

**Blossom:Hey Boomer what's with "Kitty Kat"...**

**Bubbles:B-Boomer your not ch-ch**

**Boomer:NO!No,no not at all!I wouldn't even THINK of that!**

**Me:Well Here's the news...**

**Buttercup:EVERYONE SHUT UP I WANNA HEAR WHAT SHE'S GONNA SAY! *everyone is quiet***

**Me:I am abandoning the story :l**

**Everyone:WHAT?! *Except Butch,Brick and Buttercup***

**Buttercup:OH THANK GOODNESS!**

**Butch:YES!It was to dramatic and lovey dovey sort of stuff...ain't my style! *walks away with Buttercup***

**Blossom:But why Kat?**

**Me:I'm to lazy to fix both stories AND my mind is all jumbled up! **

**Bubbles:Both stories?**

**Me:Yes both number 1 and 2 in other words..."Forbidden Love"...**

**Brick:...and "Fate Brought Us Together?"**

**Me:Mmmhhmm...**

**Bubbles:...**

**Blossom:TWO?!**

**Brick:She's still continuing**

**Me:"Who Am I?" and...**

**Brick:She's continuing another story...so...**

**Me:Keep your uhh..computer?or was it eyes...**

**Brick:*facepalms*We went over this before!**

**Me:Well whatever watch out for my new story soon!Bye BYE!**

**Brick:WAIT!**

**Me:Hm?**

**Brick:Haven't you forgotten about THAT?**

**Me:OH YEAH!Well mlbv-grimm is continuing "Forbidden Love" For all of adopted the story you could say.I gave her permission to. So search up "mlbv-grimm"and you might see the story :D If anyone wants to use/adopt "Fate Brought Us Together?" you can!Just write so in the reviews!Sorry everyone but first comes first serves!Dont PM me please BECAUSE than whoever asked in the reviews will think I lied :p so dont PM me because I will ignor it! Okay you understand?OKAY!**

**Brick:Well than! Bye-**

**Me:Bye! Every-**

**Brick:ONE!**

**Blossom:What is up with that...**

**Bubbles:Yeah that was a bit weird.**

**Me and Brick:OH BE QUIET!**


End file.
